Impetus
Impetus is a 2.0 Hard Demon mega-collaboration created by Viprin, Xcy-7, Codex, Nasgubb, Goose, DWShin, Kips, ZenthicAlpha, Vlacc, and Speed, who also verified the level. It is generally considered a hard demon due to moderately difficult wave segments with tight spaces and fast-paced sections. Gameplay * Xcy-7: The level starts with a moderately easy cube section that features some fake jump orbs and timings that is colored a vibrant light blue and light purple. * Codex: The level then transitions into a ship with some straight fly. The size of the ship, the colors, the speed, and the gravity change multiple times. * Nasgubb: Starting as a UFO, Nasgubb's part uses basic 2.0 objects with many of them moving. It then transitions into a normal-speed wave and mini ball and then a double-speed ship with a short straight fly. Nasgubb's part ends with a normal-speed cube with green orbs and a triple-spike jump. * Goose: Staying as a mini-cube the entire section, Goose's part frequently flashes backgrounds and uses a lot of moving objects. The entire part is either in double or triple-speed. * DWShin: DWShin's part starts as a double mini ship with two moving obstacles, and some straight fly. It then transitions into a mini cube that starts with normal-speed and then ends with it being half-speed. The title of the level “Impetus” appears with many effects behind. * Viprin: Occurring at the drop, Viprin's part starts as a triple-speed UFO, before transitioning into a short cube part and then into a hard spam wave part. After that is a short cube part with one orb that turns into a short ball part(also with one orb). After another short cube part, some straight fly and a mini-wave spam, the part ends with a triple-spike jump. Viprin's part is dark-rainbow colored with “shadows” at the top and bottom. * Kips: Kips's part is a vibrant-colored and cartoonish-styled hard section. It starts as a triple-speed ship with orbs and portals, then transitions into an easier UFO part that turns mini midway through. The part ends with a mini wave that slows down the speed. The level then fades to black. * ZenthicAlpha: Starting as a triple-speed ship, ZenthicAlpha's part is a very detailed and decorated blue tech-themed section. The ship has the player navigate through many obstacles, and soon transitions into an up-and-down mini-wave which turns regular-sized soon after. It turns into a ship again, showing Zenthic's name and having similar gameplay like the beginning. The part ends with a mini-robot that has many green orbs. * GDSpeed: GDSpeed's part highly resembles his part in Artificial Ascent with similar colors. His part starts with a triple-speed cube before turning into a short ship, quickly turning back into a cube part with many orbs that move into place. It then turns into an upside-down ship in double-speed with spikes following it as an obstacle. In the end, it's a cube part with many moving objects and orbs that slows down at the end. * Vlacc: As the song calms down, Vlacc's part starts as a one-speed cube part that requires some timing. It then transitions into an easy mini-ball part that's half-speed. It shortly turns back into a one-speed cube and ends with a triple-spike jump with “GG” visible at the bottom. The part is decorated in a simple 1.9-like design. Trivia * The level was originally hosted by ASonicMen, but Viprin later took over. * The level has an apparent sequel called Delirium. * Viprin's and Speed's parts both bear a lot of resemblance to their respective Artificial Ascent parts. * In the editor above the title of the level, the word “Catalyst” can be seen and can be implied as to the old title of the level. Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Hard Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels